


Operation Earth

by Flyingicecreamtruck



Series: Hard Left Turn [5]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Thane Krios Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:46:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingicecreamtruck/pseuds/Flyingicecreamtruck





	Operation Earth

London, Thane knew, had once been the capital of the greatest empire in Human history. Over the centuries, that empire's power had waned and then fallen, but London had always remained an important city on Earth. Now, it was host to the greatest battle in Galactic history.

The shuttle lands amid the ruins of the city, onto streets that tremble under the force of the Hades Cannon. It is a hard fight uphill to destroy it and allow the rest of Hammer Force to land. As they pause to catch their breath, an evac shuttle lands. To everyone's relief, the door opens to reveal Lieutenant Cortez, who gestures frantically at them. They dash across the corpse littered street and onto the shuttle.

“Are you all right, Lieutenant?” Shepard asks, as the door slams shut behind them.

“Yes, Commander. A little banged up but ready for what's next.” Cortez moved to the co-pilot's seat and strapped himself in. “Hammer Force is landing. Admiral Anderson's ordered everyone to regroup at the Forward base.”

The shuttle is silent as it lifts off, the gravity of the next few hours hanging heavy in the air. As they arrive, a small crowd greets them. The man at the forefront smiles when he sees Shepard. “You're a sight for sore eyes.”

“Good to see you too, Anderson,” she said, as they clasped arms. Thane felt Anderson's gaze shift to him, and bowed. He knew Shepard considered the man a mentor. “I'd like you to meet Thane Krios,” she said, gesturing him forward.

“It is an honor to finally meet you, Admiral.” He can see that same strength in Anderson that carries Shepard.

“You as well.” The Admiral held out a hand. “I wish it were under better circumstances.”

“How are we looking?” Shepard asked, pulling off her helmet.

“Not good. Hammer force was decimated in the decent. Come on, I'll show you the latest intel.”

As they moved off, Thane glanced around the warehouse. Human, Asari, Krogan, Turian, Quarian, Geth, Prothean; all mingled freely in these final hours. It was an odd thing to feel pride, Thane knew, when standing in the ruins of Earth, but his Siha had done something no one else had ever accomplished. The entire galaxy stood united against a common foe, brought together by sheer force of will. Nothing will be the same after this. What Shepard has done will reshape the very fabric of the galaxy. Together with the pride her felt in her accomplishments, was the humility in knowing he had been chosen to stand at her side.

Glancing past the crew, his thoughts sobered. Cutting through the London night was the beam. Above that was the Citadel, now a Reaper stronghold. Hundreds had evacuated to Tuchanka and Rannoch, Kolyat among them. What had happened to the millions still living there?

_Legs tremble at the sight. He clutches Joker's chair to keep from falling. Shepard's hand squeezes his, understanding his terror._

Footsteps broke the memory. He turned to see Tali and Garrus behind him. “How is she?” Garrus asked, voice quiet.

He glanced across the warehouse where she and Admiral Anderson were deep in conversation. All traces of the doubts she had expressed were gone and the mask of Commander Shepard was firmly in place.

“That bad?” Tali said, at his silence.

Would it betray her confidence to confide in them? Garrus and Tali had been with Shepard since the beginning. They worried for her too. “She fears that she has lead everyone to their deaths.” He finally confessed.

“I don't understand the human need to blame themselves for something beyond their control.” Garrus said, mandibles twitching. “She didn't bring the Reapers down on our heads. She tried to warn everyone and they didn't listen!”

Thane shrugged one shoulder. “I do not understand either.”

“Humans rose to prominence on Earth as pursuit predators.” Javik appeared next to Tali, making her jump. “They could outlast any prey they set their sights on. Perhaps this is where their distorted sense of control comes from.”

“That is terrifying, but it explains so much.” Tali said, glancing over at Shepard.

Before any of them could respond, Shepard's voice rang out. “Everyone, listen up!” As the crew gathered around her, Shepard jumped up on the table. For a moment the warehouse was silent as she glanced around. Her gaze found his and she smiled; the warm, soft one that he knew was only for him. His heart twisted in his chest as he smiled back. Pulling her gaze away, she smiled at the others, voice echoing across the warehouse.

“This war has brought us pain, suffering and loss. But it's also brought us together-as soldiers, allies and friends. This bond that ties us together is something the Reapers will never understand. It's more powerful than any weapon, stronger than any ship. It can't be taken or destroyed. The next few hours will decide the fate of everyone in the galaxy. They're trusting you. Depending on you to win them their future. A future free from the threat of the Reapers. But take heart. Look around you. You're not in this fight alone. We face our enemy together, and together we will defeat them.”

Amid cheers from the humans, she jumped down and made her way towards him. Anderson began shouting orders and the crews began to scramble for the final push to the beam.

In the chaos, Shepard pulled him into a small alcove, out of sight. She wrapped her arms around him, the effort somewhat hampered by her armor. Even through the bulky material, he could feel her shaking. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing his face into her hair. There was no need for either of them to speak; everything had already been said. They stood quietly until a clearing of a throat pulled them apart.

“It's time.” Anderson said, tossing Shepard her helmet. Behind him, the crew waited expectantly.

Shepard caught it, turning to look at him. “Ready?”

He smiled at her and drew his weapon. “Yes. Let us end this.”

Hours later, as the remnants of Hammer Force reached their destination, Harbinger lands beyond the beam.

The impact flings them to their knees. Thane scrambles to his feet, reaching for Shepard, only to have the world explode in a blinding light. He feels himself lifted, and after an eternity, slammed down onto the unforgiving ground. Pain shot through him, forcing the breath from his lungs. For a moment, he can only state, unblinking, at the alien sky above him. His chest burns as he tries to take a breath.

Shouts penetrated the haze of pain. Thane forced his eyes open to see Shepard above him. Her helmet was missing and the right side of her face was covered in blood.

_No, no, no. She is injured. Get up_. But his body refuses to obey.

With a snarl of rage, he forced himself to his knees, fingers digging into Shepard's arm as pain tore through his chest. Broken ribs, he knew. He tried to stand, but his knees buckled, and he would have fallen if Shepard had not caught him.

“Hang on Thane,” she murmured against his temple. “We'll get you out of here.” Several yards away, a shuttle landed. Several soldiers appeared as the hatch opened, Kaidan at the forefront.

She meant to have him evacuated. “No.” He clutched at her in desperation, panic blotting out the sounds of battle. “I can still fight.”

Shepard was silent as Kaidan reached them. Lt. Vega appeared next to them, his shouts lost as the sounds of battle came rushing back, making Thane's ears ring. Together, the the two men covered their retreat to the shuttle.

As they reached the ramp, he was pressed into the Lieutenant's arms. “Siha, please.” he begged as she pulled away. “My place is with you. Do not leave me behind.”

Behind them, an armored vehicle burst into flames. For a moment, Shepard was backlit by flames, every inch the avenging angel he had named her. Then the moment passed and he understood.

As the battle raged around them, Shepard reached out, hand brushing his face. “I'm so sorry, Thane. I wanted-”

Her voice broke and he had to shut his eyes against the anguish on her face. Arashu had decreed that her Siha continue alone. With a deep breath, he opened his eyes. “Go. Arashu will guide you to victory. I will be waiting when you return.”

With a sad smile she was gone, racing towards her destiny.

_Please bring her back to me_.

 


End file.
